


Not the Only One

by sasquatchsammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasquatchsammy/pseuds/sasquatchsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles with accepting the fact that Sam is not only all grown up but also the object of his late-night desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disreputabledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disreputabledog/gifts).



_God this is so messed up. I can’t be thinking of him like this. No way. He’s your fucking baby brother, Dean. Shit. C’mon just think about that chick you hooked up with the other night, what was her name? Fuck I can’t even remember. Too busy thinking about fucking Sam the whole time._

Dean wrestled with his thoughts, restless under the thin sheet of the latest run-down motel room. Not the first sleepless night since him and Sam had started hunting together again. If Dean had been willing to admit it to himself, he’d been thinking about Sam in a less-than-pure way ever since Sam ran off to Stanford. Wondering at night what kinds of “college experiences” Sam was having, inventing stories in his head of Sam messing around with other guys.

Well, other guys at first. Then soon Dean was dreaming about what it would be like for him to be with Sam. Dean would fantasize about undressing him, running his hands along limbs that went on for what seemed like miles. He’d imagine Sam’s perfect mouth around his big brother’s cock, and-

_Shit. There I go again. Dude, what is wrong with you?_

Dean sighed into the darkness. He turned onto his side to see Sam sleeping in the other bed, sheet pushed down around his waist, bare back facing Dean. Dean felt his legs tingle and arousal growing in his core. He couldn’t help but be captivated by Sam’s perfect body. He had watched Sam go from a chubby 12-year-old to a handsome young man, and now he’d been reunited with his baby brother that most definitely didn’t fit the baby portion of the term. Sam was filling out, muscles growing. He wasn’t a body builder by any means, but Dean could clearly see the definition of his shoulder blades in the dim light coming through the curtains.

His eyes traveled down Sam’s back to his hips, thinking about that smooth skin, his fingertips curling around his younger brother’s hipbones, digging into flesh as he fucked into hi-

_Seriously dude!_

Dean grunted out loud from frustration, turning into his back. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering to himself how he ended up like this; that even for a hunter with a lifetime lacking “normal” relationships, this was pretty messed up.

He couldn’t help himself, though. Damn, Sam was just so perfect.

_Face it Dean, you’re into some pretty weird stuff. Remember those pink panties? You didn’t even think you’d like that, but you did. And you already know how much you’d love to feel Sam’s body clenching around your cock, his perfect hole stretched out around you. Heh, maybe I should make Sammy wear those satiny pink panties, too. God that would be so hot._

“Sammy, the things you do to me,” Dean whispered into the quiet.

There was no denying it now. Dean was hard. Really hard. He sighed to himself, accepting the inevitable. His hand moved down under his boxers to his throbbing dick, his thumb lightly rubbing over the precome leaking out. Still thinking about Sam, Dean began to stroke himself, imagining Sam’s fingers gripping his cock, Sam’s tongue swirling around the tip, Sam’s mouth closing over the length of it.

Dean stopped suddenly as Sam began to stir next to him. He remained as still as possible as he heard Sam fumble his way out of bed in the dark and stagger to the bathroom. Dean watched furtively, eyes gazing at Sam’s shoulders, his calves, his hair all with his hand still wrapped around his cock. The bathroom door clicked shut and Dean saw the light come on from underneath the door.

Dean took the opportunity to start up again, this time more earnestly. Stroking himself, pace quickening, allowing his mind to picture himself fucking into Sam, one hand around his younger brother’s cock, his body writhing under him. Dean felt his balls tighten as he thought about thrusting harder into that that perfect, tight ass, Sam moaning, begging Dean for more.

_“Harder…please Dean. I need it. Need you so bad.”_

Dean felt himself tipping over the edge into his orgasm.

“Sammy,” Dean moaned, stars bursting behind his eyelids, white cords of come shooting out into the sheet covering him. Dean heard the toilet flush and the doorknob turn, prematurely ending his pleasure. He quickly removed his come-covered hand from his boxers and turned onto his side away from the bathroom door.

_Shit, you better hope Sam didn’t hear that. What the hell were you doing, saying his name out loud? He’s gonna think you’re some kind of freak and take off back to Stanford he’ll be so appalled. Fuck. But damn…_

Dean continued replaying the images of Sam below him in his head, not hearing the footsteps behind him. The rustle of the sheet sliding down his back brought him sharply back to reality. Frozen, Dean waited for the “what the hell were you doing, Dean?” to come from Sam. But instead, he felt an arm slide around him and Sam lay down next to him, pulling Dean in close against his chest.

Dean tried to think of something to say. His mind was blank. He felt Sam’s warm breath on the back of his neck and he let his muscles relax. Sam pulled him in tighter. Dean gave up any semblance of protest and let himself lean back again Sam’s chest.

_Maybe I’m not the only one who’s messed up around here._


End file.
